


Lying and Half Truths

by NotEvenThat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Female Objectification, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenThat/pseuds/NotEvenThat
Summary: Andrew had gotten really good at talking about his partners and lying in the same breath.





	Lying and Half Truths

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> No one can ever, ever find out.

Andrew walked into the Institute yawning as he struggled to pull the leather hunting jacket over his shoulders. “Underhill, you’re late!” His team was waiting for him in the entrance hall. Someone tossed him a dagger and he caught it effortlessly, raising his other hand to try and straighten out his messy hair for the first time this morning.

“Long night?” Trevor asks, smirking.

“Yeah, kind of.” He reached out to the monitor, tapping the dulled screen to make it come back to life again. He looked at the demon signatures, taking the easiest places to infiltrate. It was clear no one was interested in filling him in. 

There were fewer demons on the eastern side of the city. If they took those ones out and worked their way in then- “Are you going to tell us about her?” Andrew could have sighed but instead, his mouth flickered in a smile. He’d learned not to let it bother him. It was easier that way. 

“Her name is Emily.” He said without turning. His name was Ethan. 

“How can you do that with a mundane?” Jorden asked. He was a virgin. “Don’t they ask about the-”

“They can’t see it!” Trevor jumped in helpfully. “They’re so _ stupid_, they can’t see any of it.” He was an asshole.

“Don’t we have demons to fight?” Andrew asked, turning to grab a better weapon off the rack. He hated fighting with daggers. They knew that.

“Come on, man. You have to give us something. What does she look like?” 

“She’s blond.” He said, snatching the sword of the rack and dropping the dagger back into its place. He laughed halfheartedly at the catcalls that came behind him. “She’s fit. She has this little scar on her side from falling out of a tree when she was a kid?” He turned around, half phrasing it like a question, posing it to the group like he didn’t know exactly what they were waiting for from him. “She’s very artistic. She makes these little Morrocan paintings-” 

Trevor groaned.

“Oh, and her boobs are huge.” 

Everyone cheered. He never understood this obsession with one particular part of the female anatomy. He supposed he wouldn’t.

Ethan did have a scar on his side from falling out of a tree. He was artistic. He made Morrocan paintings and he did have a nice chest. Different from what his teammates were thinking about but still nice. He worked out a lot. 

Maybe, Andrew did get the appeal. “Come on.” He slid the sword onto his back and walks towards the door.

“Are you going to at least bring us to meet her?” Trevor asked from behind him. “It would be rude not to introduce us.” 

God, did Andrew hate him. He laughed bitterly and kept walking. He just had a few demons to kill and then he had a boy he could go back to after, a boy he wouldn’t have to lie about for just a few hours.


End file.
